


green

by r0uen



Series: amaguuji week 2020! [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gay, Gen, M/M, korekiyo and nagito are friends, rantaro and hajime are gods!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen
Summary: amaguuji week again :Dday 2 prompt- fantasy auKorekiyo is fascinated with Amami Rantaro, a minor god of travel and culture. He finally psychs himself up to visit the god's shrine and gets the honor of meeting Amami himself.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Hinata Hajime, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Shinguji Korekiyo & Komaeda Nagito
Series: amaguuji week 2020! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	green

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 fantasy au!!  
> for context- rantaro is a god of traveling and culture. hajime is a god of the future and past. nagito and korekiyo are both human.  
> this is set in japan and i did some research for it!! however i took some liberties, obviously, since this is a fantasy setting. honorifics and family names are used in this fic since it just makes sense. writing korekiyo was rlly fun but he might be kinda ooc, sorry about that!! anyway i hope you enjoy!!!!

Korekiyo stands at the bottom of an impossibly tall mountain, watches how the tip seems to touch the sky. He likes hiking normally, but climbing to the top of the mountain seems like a difficult task. 

But he knows he has to. At the top is a shrine he's been wanting to visit for a year now. A shrine dedicated to a minor god of traveling and culture known as Amami Rantaro. 

He's known to be kind and relaxed, treating humans as equals whenever possible. From the research Korekiyo's done, he seems to enjoy talking to others about their travels. He is especially fond of those from other countries and areas, talking to them for hours about their cultures and home. He's also knowledgeable about family and bonds, known to help people find lost loved ones that they thought had departed. 

Kiyo finds the god fascinating- especially considering his interest in culture and the way humans work. He has endless questions he would like to ask Amami-sama, but first he has to get up to the shrine. 

He puts in his earbuds, shuffling his classical music playlist (he finds it entrancing yet calming) and starts up the mountain, following an overgrown trail. 

A few people pass him on his way up, and he calmly gives them a nod. One couple that passes are grinning with teary eyes, and Korekiyo's curiosity about the god only grows. 

The walk talks over an hour, but by the time he reaches the top, Korekiyo feels rather refreshed. It's been a while since he's hiked like this, so maybe it was just the thing he needed. 

As he approaches the end of the path, a clearing becomes visible. A stone shrine sits in the middle, and it's worn with age but beautiful. Carvings adorn the sides and ivy crawls from the top of the walls to the mossy ground. A set of stairs leads to the entrance of the shrine. Korekiyo knows from his research that there's a statue inside, where you can leave offerings for Amami-sama. 

Korekiyo notes a few people dwelling by the edges of the clearing, realizing that there's likely someone inside. 

He pulls out his earbuds, burying them in his pocket as he takes a deep breathe. He's absolutely fascinated by the god, but the thought of entering the shrine seems terrifying. Nevertheless, he finds himself being drawn to the front stairs, like some invisible force wants him to go inside. 

He stares at the entrance, noting the dim light coming from inside and the green accents around the door. The whole shrine feels like a part of the surrounding nature, like it was meant to be there. 

Korekiyo slowly ascends the crumbling steps and enters the shrine. 

As he does, it's like the outside world fades away. The shuffling from the outside and hushed voices seem to just vanish, until the only noise that remains is the scuffle of Korekiyo's feet. It's lit by aged laterns hanging from the ceiling, giving the room a dim yet homey glow. The walls are carved with green spirals and curves, and Korekiyo traces them in fascination. He feels unnaturally peaceful, but he doesn't question it. The peace makes sense. He feels like he's at home. 

As he approaches the back of the shrine, he notices that no one else is inside. It seems odd, considering the people mulling around in the clearing, but he doesn't question it. 

A statue sits at the back of the room. Korekiyo's seen pictures of it before, but it's even more enchanting in real life. Amami-sama is perched gracefully, dressed in a yukata adorned in the same green swirls and floral patterns as the walls of the shrine. His hands frame his face, and Korekiyo is struck by how attractive he finds the statue. His jaw is chiseled, and his mouth is curved in a small smile. His eyes are blissfully closed, and his hair drapes delicately across his face. It matches the green in the details of the yukata. He has many piercings, too, Korekiyo notes with interest, adorning his ears, lip, and eyebrow. He's so entranced by the statue he barely hears the breathy chuckle behind him. 

"I'm glad you think I'm so attractive," says a deep voice. Kiyo spins around and is met with the very figure he was just admiring, except this time he's  real. 

Amami Rantaro, the god of traveling and culture, is standing in front of him with a smile. His posture is relaxed and, oh god, he's so much more attractive in person. 

"I'm really not all that, but thanks?" Rantaro's voice is low and soothing, and Korekiyo admires the deep blue yukata he's wearing. It has matching green accents that make his eyes and hair pop. His hair looks so soft too, and his whole body is surrounded by this soft and welcoming glow. 

It takes a good minute for Korekiyo to stop oogling the god and realize that Amami-sama was reading his mind. 

"Oh my gosh, Amami-sama, I am delighted to meet you," Korekiyo says. "But I'm rather confused about how you seemed to read my mind." 

Amami's eyebrows raise, and Korekiyo instantly thinks he's done something wrong. "Wow, I forgot about how most people treat me like a god. To be honest, I'm just a random guy who got a little lucky. So please, just call me Rantaro." 

Korekiyo is taken back by how casual this god is. He didn't expect to be treated like a total equal. 

Rantaro studies him. "You're surprised. That's only natural. I'm a pretty casual guy, Korekiyo. I dislike how the other gods sometimes act like we're so much better than everyone else. It's pretty frustrating." 

Frankly, Korekiyo feels like he's going to faint from shock. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know my name? I'm still in shock about this whole chain of events, to be entirely honest." 

Rantaro smiles at him, and it's likely the most beautiful thing Korekiyo has ever seen. His smile feels warm and Korekiyo thinks it would smell like homemade hit chocolate. "Oh! Well, I've heard about you from some frequent visitors, the ones who specialize in learning about gods. They all mentioned a 'Korekiyo Shinguji' who had been asking a bunch of questions about me." He stops, thinks for a moment. "Komaeda Nagito was the first one to mention you, I'm fairly sure." 

"I did a fair amount of research before I came here, I must admit." Korekiyo blushes under Rantaro's gaze. "Komaeda-kun went to school with me, and we reconnected since I found out he did a lot of research on the gods." 

"Nagito is quite a character," Rantaro admits, "but I am rather fond of him. He's actually dating another god I know, Hinata Hajime." 

"That makes sense," responds Korekiyo. "He has always had a fascination with Hinata-sama. He visits his shrine often." 

"Naturally." Rantaro floats forward (he wasn't even walking, it's incredible), and cups Korekiyo's cheek. It feels rather intimate, and Kiyo adverts his eyes as his blush grows. 

"I've heard a lot of good things about you, Korekiyo," he says, eyes open and honest as Kiyo glances at them. "You've been researching me for quite a while. You're detailed and through and intelligent and kind, too." Rantaro's thumb rubs circles into Kiyo's cheek, and Korekiyo leans into it with a pleased sigh. His skin is warm, his movements gentle and calming, and Kiyo feels loved, more loved than he's ever felt before. He closes his eyes, and Rantaro hums softly. 

"However, I must admit I wasn't expecting you to be this handsome." 

Korekiyo's eyes shoot open at that, and the god in front of him is flustered and blushing. "My apologies, that might have been a bit too forward-" 

"I, uh," Korekiyo says, and Rantaro immediately stops. "I think you're quite attractive too." 

Their eyes meet, and the moment feels magical. Rantaro's eyes are a pale summer green, like sunlight on leaves, and Korekiyo has never met someone as hypnotizing as the god in front of him. They both start leaning closer, closer, closer-

and then Rantaro pulls back and tugs at his collar. "Listen, how about you come back tomorrow? Before I do something I might regret." His voice is a bit timid, but grows stronger as he continues- "You're a fascinating person, Korekiyo, and I would like to keep talking to you, if that's alright?" He flashes another smile, and it's impossible for Korekiyo to say no. 

So he doesn't. 

"Awesome!" Rantaro punches the air and Korekiyo can't help but laugh. It's such a human-like expression of emotion for a god. But Rantaro doesn't feel impossibly above him. He feels like someone he can trust. He feels like home. 

When Korekiyo snaps out of his thoughts, Rantaro is staring at him and blushing again. "I really need to go, before I do something stupid. If you don't mind, bring pizza or something! Everyone always brings traditional foods. I'll see you tomorrow, Korekiyo!" 

"Rantaro, I have-"

But then the god disappears, before Korkeiyo can even give him the bento he prepared. As soon as he's gone, Korkeiyo feels like he's snapping out of a trance and his face turns bright red. The god he's wanted to meet for months liked him? Found him interesting? Found him  handsome ? 

The idea felt impossible, and yet it happened. Korekiyo can't help the stupid grin that he wears. He places the bento near the statue, hoping the god will like it, before leaving the shrine. 

He can't wait to see Rantaro again tomorrow. 

"Hajime, where the hell are you?" Rantaro yells. He teleported to the top floor of Hajime's shrine as soon as his encounter with Korekiyo was done, praying he would be there. The top floor could only be accessed by gods and the humans they specifically chose, so he wasn't worried about formalities. 

Hajime is lounging on a couch when Rantaro appears. "Taro, you scared me!" he says with a laugh. Komaeda is sitting in his lap, eyes closed as Hajime runs his hands through messy white locks. "Hey, Rantaro-sama," he murmurs groggily. 

"Hajime, how did you manage having a crush on Nagito?" 

Nagito cracks an eye open. "Oh, so Korekiyo-kun finally visited you!" A mischievous smile grew on his face. "I knew you would like him. He's quite possibly the perfect match for you." 

Hajime lovingly admires at his boyfriend, before glancing at Rantaro. "Honestly? Go with the flow. Korekiyo probably likes you too." 

"He definitely does," interrupts Nagito. "He thought you were handsome and amazing before he even visited. He's probably gonna start spamming me with texts about you the second he gets service." 

Rantaro blushes deeply, savoring the tingly feeling building in his stomach. 

He cannot wait to see Kiyo again tomorrow.


End file.
